


Tease

by Miss_Oswald



Category: Anti-Septiceye - Fandom, Antisepticeye - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Oswald/pseuds/Miss_Oswald
Summary: Anti has the filthiest mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came out of nowhere. It was my first try at writing Jack smut so I'm sorry, sorry, sorry.

A heaviness seeps into the front of my head. There’s fog all around me. I get this ache in my groin that I can’t reach. I blink my eyes.

 

My bedroom. It’s dark minus the television that plays some animated figurines in the background. Goosebumps rise up on my arms. I try, but I can’t focus. 

 

A figure stands at the front of my bed, draped in darkness. It looks like a man, tall-ish, with a small but sculpted frame. I know who it is exactly. 

 

He bothers me at the back to my mind. Taunts me. Says dirty things to me that tease me all day. I can’t get my mind off of him. 

 

_ You got a sweet little cunt, don’t ya? _

 

_ You want me to taste it. I know you do. You want me ta hold your thighs down nice and wide so I can slide my tongue in deep.  _

 

It gets a little harder to breathe and I start to pant. His words slide right up inside me and my pussy gives a tight enough squeeze that my eyes roll to the back of my head. 

 

He comes closer, slipping his knees onto the bed, hovering over me so I can see him better. His crazy, dark eyes, his deep green hair, and the wide mass of him so intimidatingly large and dominant. He gives me a sickly sweet smile that looks like a threat.

 

_ You think about me when you’re at work. I know you do, because I make you. Make you think about my cock and how bad you wanna sit on my lap and go for a ride. You want me ta rip you in fucking two. _

 

Too much. Too much and too little. It becomes hard to think. Hard to do anything but need him. I try to reach out to him, but I can’t. He’s right on top of me, breathing down my neck. I can almost feel him between my thighs, his hard cock right where it belongs. I arch against the mattress to try to feel him as he lays on top of me, but I feel nothing.

 

His voice slithers into my ear. 

 

_ I know how bad you want me. And I will take advantage of it. I’ll make you beg for the taste of my cock, beg for it ta slide down your throat. I’ll come all over your face and you’d thank me for it.  _

 

He chuckles darkly. His cool fingertips drag up my thigh in a feather light touch before digging into the meat of my inner thigh. He rips them apart, opens me wide for him. The cool air hits my wet cunt.

 

_ Good little girl my ass. You’d walk around in a skirt on a windy day without panties if I asked you to. So everyone can see my come dripping down your leg. You’d let me fuck your ass. You’d let me slide my dick in you while waiting in line ta get into a club. You’d let me come in that sweet little cunt and take pictures to hang up all over my wall.  _

 

Teeth gnaw tenderly into my thigh and I let out a surprised gasp. A quick smack hits my cunt and I whine, a chorus of  _ please, please, please  _ slipping past my lips. 

 

_ You’re Daddy’s little slut. Yeah, you are. All spread open for me, your cunt fuckin’ weeping for me. Want me to smack that tight little ass, babygirl? Choke you until you all you can remember is my cock and my name? Can you even take Daddy’s dick? _

 

Suddenly, he’s gone like smoke in the wind and it brings tears of desperation and need to my eyes. He leaves me with a promise.

 

_ You know your body belongs to me. I’m the boss, and I’m gonna fuck you until you’re a crying mess of the floor, begging me to let you come just… one… more… time. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I also just started up a tumblr as an AO3 companion, and looking for more writer friends because I'm lonely lol. Feel free to swing by at omgmissoswald.tumblr :)


End file.
